The convergence of telecommunications networks and Internet-based local and wide area networks has enabled users of these networks to enhance their experience of information that is consumed via these networks. A user can enhance his or her experience of observing an event that is presented during broadcast of an episode of a popular television series by interacting with services available via wide area networks such as the World Wide Web. For example, a website address for a social networking website can be displayed during a broadcast episode: the user can access a social networking website by manually entering the displayed website address into a web browser of a user computer. The user also can submit a comment to the social networking website regarding the broadcast episode, and/or view comments by other users of the social networking website regarding the broadcast episode. The comments submitted on the social networking website can include hyperlinks to maps, articles, and other fan websites related to the relevant television series.
Another example of a user enhancing his or her experience of an event presented in a broadcast episode of a television series involves accessing web-based data files that include geographical information relevant to the television series. For example, web sites such as “Google Earth Hacks” (available at the website address “www.gearthhacks.com”) and “MashupAwards” (available at the website address “mashupawards.com”) enable a user to download data files (referred to as “mashups”) that can include geographical information identifying filming locations for various video content (e.g., films or television series) that has been broadcast to the user. Once a user has manually downloaded the data files into his or her personal computer, the data files can be interpreted by a geographical software executed by the user computer, for example Google Earth (available from Google at the website address “earth.google.com”).